Sexting
by Blossom Utonium
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are busy 'sexting' in the middle of class. So what happens when Kaoru desides he wants to play Seme? Cussing and Yaoi all the way through, and lemon in the next few chapters...
1. Chapter 1: Sexting In Class

**Sexting**

'Oh hurry up and sext, sext, sext, me! Sext, sext, sext, me! Sext, sext, sext, me! Sext, sext, sext, me!' He thought irritatedly.

Hikaru sat in his third period class, tapping his foot obnoxiously on the hardwood floor of the large classroom. His thumb kept tapping away at the touchscreen phone that was placed conveniently in the palm of his quivering hand, that could almost be considered clammy from anticipation.

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>C'mon Kao, lesson three is just a tease, send those nudes and make me drool ;)**

'And send!'

On the other side of the classroom, a very annoyed Kaoru sat, enduring the very steamy texts his obviously very hot and heavy twin was sending him. In the middle of English none the less! He pulled out his phone which was a perfect match to his brother's. Or it would be if not for the half of a silver heart that dangled from the bottom on the small item. He opened his inbox and read the message. Letting out a wry sigh, he sent one back just as quick, just not as enthusiastically.

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>You really want to hit me up, make me cum in the middle of class Hika? Wanna sext? Fine, I'll show you some... ;)**

A quiet vibrating sound came from Hikaru's phone, snatching his attention away from the dark fantasies he'd previously been enveloped in. He unlocked the small device and stared at the text. There was an attachment that he opened without hesitation.

There, sitting in the very desk that was only about four meters away from him, his innocent baby brother had his needy erection standing proud under the wooden surface. He could see Kaoru's face at the top of the picture, he looked frustrated, but not int he way one may expect after receiving sexual text messages from there own brother. In school. In a room filled with hormonally driven teenagers. And Hikaru was no exception.

'So he wants to be an exhibitionist, does he?'

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>Oh, sticky drama all the way! ;D**

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>Want my dick? You gotta pay $$$**

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>Oh c'mon, you've seen what my thumbs can do - time to use my tongue on you... ;) You've shown me what you've got, on my LCD. Now let's get down to it, so you can get down on me... ;)**

Kaoru sat in his desk, erection now put away, thinking of how to reply. Then a devious idea came to mind...

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>Cybering is so 1999, you've gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine?...**

It wasn't like Hikaru didn't know what Kaoru meant, but Hikaru had always been the more desperate twin when this sort of thing, _arose._ So he didn't know quite how to react other than stroke himself with butterfly touches through his seemingly tight slacks. He wasn't about to give up to his little brother. So he got blunt...

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>Kao... I wanna fuck you hard!**

Totally taken aback with his brother's sudden outburst, he let a moment pass before typing back at an abnormally fast speed.

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>I wanna feel you deep!**

Barely a moment passed before the next message was sent across the way of the classroom.

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>I wanna rock your body!**

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>I wanna taste you sweet-!**

Kaoru spared a sly smirk to his twin along with a raised eyebrow. He wanted to win this - for once he wanted to be the on top, for once he wanted to be the Seme! And goddamnit if he wasn't going to get his own way! He wasn't suprised in the least when Hikaru continued.

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>I wanna fuck you soo hard!**

**To: Hika-kun  
><strong>**From: Kao-chan  
>I wanna feel you sooo deep!<strong>

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>I wanna ah ahh!**

'Ah ahh?' Kaoru thought to himself before shrugging it off and just copying his brother's absurd text.

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>Oh, I wanna ah ahh!**

Just as Hikaru was about to text back, he noticed the teacher taking long, confident strides towards his counterpart. A lump formed in his throat that he was almost unable to swallow as she talked to Kaoru in a quiet but firm tone. He couldn't quite make out what she was saying to his twin, but it couldn't be good news. Hikaru watched his brother visibly gulp and she smacked the wooden ruler on his desk before turning sharply and continuing with her lesson.

As soon as she'd preoccupied herself with another poor soul, Kaoru shot a death glare towards his elder sibling. Hikaru only grinned from ear-to-ear and shrugged, shaking his finger at the innocent little Hitachiin.

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>Hey, love me or hate me - but you wanna fuck me ;)**

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>Oh really? Cos even though my love is unrestricted, if she catches us-! Sigh, oh well.. So where were we? You know you wanna lick this ;)**

Hikaru though over what is sibling had said carefully, thinking through his response cautiously encase his twin got angry again.

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>Of course i do! But y'know, I'm stronger than the strongest drug you've ever had. Mix it all together and i'll still be twice as bad!... ;) I know you want some more!**

Kaoru smirked at his brother's antics. He loved how straightforward he could be at times, but it also grew to be a pain in the arse. Although, he couldn't really argue.

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>Y'know when I text it's all sex, sex, sex to you?**

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>Yeah but that's not necessarily a bad thing when you start to undress ;) Poppin' out your chest, when you send your friend requests! ;D**

Kaoru blushed slightly at this. Yes, he did in fact take topless pictures to boost his popularity. But could you really blame him? When you've got it - flaunt it! And that's exactly what he did. He knew Hikaru was into that sort of stuff, but it never really occurred to the younger twin that his elder didn't actually do it. Kind of surprising, isn't it? It always seemed something he was more inclined to do.

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>Yeah but it always ends up in me rockin' on your top ;) And you know I just can't stop...**

On the other side of the classroom, Hikaru was reading over his brother's message, assessing it and letting a dark blush creep over his cheeks and seep its way down his neck and up his ears. Time to turn up the heat!...

**To: Kao-chan  
>From: Hika-kun<br>****Oh don't you worry your pretty little head my darling Kao, soon I'll make you drop. Fill you up 'til I hit that spot...**

'Oh my gosh!' Kaoru though to himself, flushing the deepest shade of crimson. His fingers started to tremble while he tried to think up a reply. 'I can't believe he just said that! Wait, I know what to do...'

**To: Hika-kun  
>From: Kao-chan<br>Oh Hika, I can't take-! All this, wait-! I'm soo impatient, cos you got me waitin'...**

Hikaru was starting to get restless in his seat, fiddling with any and everything within his reach.

'Oh, cut this shit! Show me something more! I'm starting to feel like Quagmire from Family Guy, with his "Giggity giggity" all the time!'

Hikaru's hand flew up in a shaky panic. The teacher snapped her head around and pushed her glasses further up her long, pointed nose.

"Sorry Ma'am, but could I go to the restroom?" She nodded slowly and went back to teaching whatever pointless lesson it was she taught. He slipped his bag over his head, letting it rest over the bulge in his slacks. Turning to the back door of the classroom, he started walking towards it, but before he'd even reached halfway, he stopped. Hikaru crained his head over his shoulder and his amber eyes met matching ones staring widely, almost desperatly, in his direction. He'd like to say he'd never seen that look on his cute little twin's face before...

Well actually, no he wouldn't.

But that look, oh that look. It could melt Hitler's heart. But that look, was also reserved for Hikaru and Hikaru alone. And he took advantage of situations like this just to make sure.

Hikaru sent his brother a sly grin and left the classroom swiftly, shaking his tail feathers as he did. He knew Kaoru loved his ass. Even though he had no idea why. So he tried to flaunt it in his direction where and whenever possible. Kaoru puts up with his elder twin being Seme, (mind you, he never really complained) but Hikaru knew he always wanted to try being on top for once. And maybe, just maybe, he wanted to try being on the bottom...

He walked for a minute or so before he reached the nearest restroom. Upon entering, he did a quick sweep under the stall doors, making sure the small, dirty white room was empty. A smug smirk lay itself on his face as he pulled a tube on strawberry lipbalm out of his blazer's breast pocket. (He knew his brother liked it.)

Applying a reasonably thick layer of the chapstick, he popped his lips and slipped it back into his blazer.

Now all that was left was to wait for Kaoru's arrival...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, so here's chapter 1 :) The song is 'Sexting' by Blood On The Dance Floor, hope you enjoyed! Chapter 2 coming soon ^^ I also take requests :) Poppy :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Rendezvous In The Restroom

**Sexting Chapter 2**

Kaoru ran to that bathroom as fast as his long, lean legs would carry him. Which was suprisingly fast. He turned a few sharp corners and made it within a minute and a half.

'Record timing, Hikaru _will_ be impressed...'

He swung that door open with all the might of a thunderstorm, letting it rebound loudly off the now cracked tile wall of the English department's one and only male restroom. The younger Hitachiin was panting heavily by the time he'd got there. He gluped, letting his eyes roam wildly over the seemingly empty bathroom. Confussion struck him. Where was Hikaru? Where was his needy and desperate twin? Where was the only person (other than maybe himself) that he would let solve his little- well, rather _large_ problem?

Starting to panic, Kaoru raded all the empty stalls and ran around in circles trying to figure out where his brother could be. This was _always_ where they would meet, have their little 'rendezvous'. So why wasn't he there?...

A faint chuckle from around the corner where the sinks may be found led Kaoru to believe there was something else there waiting to be found...

Kaoru rounded that corner like he never had before, now completley and utterly _desperate_ for some form of release. Screw being Seme for today, he didn't care, Uke, Seme, _whatever_ would get him to Nirvana fastest.

"Getting worried, Kaoru?" Hikaru taunted, leaning agains one of the sinks. His lips glistened in the bright light of the restroom and the pale flesh of his neck was just, glowing. It was sort of mesmarising... But not mesmaring enough for Kaoru to stop and stare. Instead he just strode impatiently towards his brother, grabbing his school tie and forcing his torso towards him, but his lower body back until he was practically sitting on one of the few sinks. And before either of them knew exactly what was going on, their mouths had been forced together in a hot and hungry kiss.

Hikaru moaned against his brother's lips, loving the burning sensation _fizzing_ in his lower gut. He just couldn't get enough...

Breaking off the kiss abruptly, the elder Hitachiin stared down at his counterpart with hazy eyes filled to _burst_ with nothing but pure _lust_.

"Kao, fuck me. Play Seme- no, _be_ Seme! Just for today? Please, oh _please_ Kao?" Hikaru - although looking down on his twin - managed to pull of literally begging to be on the bottom and a coy smirk played on Kaoru's lips as he whispered into his blushing brother's ear...

"I wanna fuck you hard..." Hikaru smirked along with his brother as their lips rejoined in a union of ecstacy.

"I wanna feel you deep!" Hikaru mumbled hotly against the other's lips. Kaoru bit his brother's bottom lip with enough force to draw blood, causing a moan to spill from the elder's mouth and into his.

"I wanna rock your body," the younger stated simply, as if it were nothing, as they broke away for air, making the other flush a dark shade of burgandy.

"I wanna taste your sweet..." Hikaru spoke, his voice that just above a whisper (or a whimper, whichever you'd prefer to call it), letting his eyes fall down to his brother's problem area.

A more confident grin lay on Kaoru's face as he slid his fingers into his twin's glossy ginger hair, rubbing gentle circles along his scalp before, in a sudden burst of power, forced Hikaru's head from his neck and pulled backwards on the strands, making his head tilt back a fair fraction, all tenderness long forgotten. Kaoru literally _growled _at his brother, making him visably gulp. The younger leaned into the nape of his elder's neck and licked tauntingly up his throat.

"I'm _gunna_ fuck you _hard_! Your _gunna_ feel me _deep_! Repeat."

But this was especially hard for Hikaru considering his voice had been stolen away by some unknown cause. The grip on his locks tightened harshly, causing him to wince.

"I said, _repeat_."

He tried his hardest to form the same short sentences his brother had been able to perfectly less than a couple of moments ago. This is what he managed to come up with, folks:

"Your gunna- ah ahh! Y-your gunna- ahh ahh!" Why? Because a matching version of himself with maybe a tad more composure was ravashing his throat. Biting at the pressure points as hard as he could without drawing (much) blood, then sucking his neck clean. Hikaru could _feel_ the smirk running rampid across his brother's face as he continued making the former twin twist and writhe beneath him.

"Heh, guess that'll have to do... For now."

"Wait, what?" But before Hiakru could think of a desent reply, his mouth was being _attacked_ once more. But before it'd started - it was over.

Hikaru was slightly confused but his mind was too fogged with dirty thoughts of the other to really care what he was up to.

Kaoru bit his lip, simply admiring the sight in front of him. Hikaru's normally scruffy hair was a matted mess of orange, his normally pale face was tinted red, his normally wide amber eyes were half-lidded and a dark, hazy mess of brown. And Kaoru thought he prefered this to his usual perfect apperiance. Because this _was _perfect, just in a different way. A more natural, glorious way.

"Love me or hate me..." He whispered. Hikaru didn't look away from his twin but instead sent him a confused look, carrying on with the lyrics to one of their all time favorite songs.

"But you wanna fuck me." Kaoru smiled and nodded, implying that was the right thing to do.

"_Our_ love is unristricted," the younger twin corrected the lyrics on his own terms, knowing is suited them more. And a playful smirk encased his lips when Hikaru actually sung the next line.

"You know you wanna lick this!"

"_Your_ stronger than the strongest drug _i've_ ever had, mix them all together and _you'd_ still be _twice_ as bad!" The Hitachiin twins sung to eachother in a beautiful and harmonic melody. Even if the song itself wasn't really either of those things.

Kaoru started to lean back in for that sweet and passionate kiss he so longed for, but just before his lips met the other pair, Hikaru shoved his brother back roughly. Kaoru was irritated and confused until his brother lunged for him, forcing them both to the grubby bathroom floor.

"There I go," Hikaru started almost shouting, straddling his brother's hips and grinding their clothed erections together with little force. "Sexting all my mother fuckin' favorite hoes!" He sung, sparing a dirty wink at his counterpart who lay helpless and groaning out in bliss as his brother worked their hips together in a fast but agonizingly gentle rythem. "Stereo! Blast it up! Go _ape shit_ and tear it up!" He ground painfully hard into his brother once beofore continuing the butterfly touches. "We can make you look like hobos! She's texting if she's so slow! Hell yeah!"

Kaoru was almost on Cloud 9 by the time Hikaru had gotten half way through his favorite verse. But before he continued, the elder twin leaned into his little brother, whispering in his ear.

"Y'know, I never really did understand that bit..."

"Me neither..."

This time, Hikaru leaned in for the kiss, making fireworks shoot all the way through Kaoru's heart, until, that is, he remembered he'd still got half a verse to sing to his dear, little, brother...

"Go for more-" But just before he could get farther into that all-too-familiar verse, a loud _bang_ echoed through the restroom.

Hikaru and Kaoru bolted up faster than they'd ever had to do before, giving eachother a knowing glance and nod before entwining their fingers and making a run for the door, they ran past a lone (and now rather confused) boy and down the English corridore.

Once they'd made it past the school gates, they grinned at eachother, running happily through the thin woods that surrounded their school. They danced happily in between the trees before letting go of eachothers hands so they could chase one another around a tree, which (give or take) may not sound like the best or most wise idea in the world, but with the amount of passion and adrenaline rushing through their veins, it was no wonder they were in such a good mood.

Laughing almost histerically, the twins continued to run, starting up where they left off.

"_Parents_ bringin' down the door!" The elder sung, well, more like shouted at his counterpart, finally catching up to him.

"Oh no!" Kaoru gasped in mock shock, letting his brother pin him to the tree trunk. "Caught with my pants down!"

Hikaru's eyes glanced down to his brothers (still) clothed erection, sizing it up hungrily. Not even bothering to look up he replied, "now you _gotta_ leave this town...Heh, I ain't _never_ lookin' back..." As his eyes met his brother's once more, Kaoru couldn't help the ferral instinct that took over him.

He flipped their position so he was the one trapping his 'prey' against the rough bark. A shit-eating grin was on his face as he growled like an animal on heat. Not - in fact - that he was much different.

"I'm gunna tell your ass straight up: this," he grabbed his twin's crotch through his slacks, "is how we live it up!"

Another hearty moan left Hikaru's red and rather raw lips. His eyes were desperate and pleading, frantically seeking his brother to give him some sort of release. But the only responce he got from those matching eyes was a lust filled frenzy. He'd never seen that look in his brother's eyes before. And he kinda liked it...

"I just _don't_ give a _fuck_! And if I _ever_ gave a _fuck_ - you would be straight out of luck!..."

They stood there, letting moments pass by as they stared at eachother, erections promanant through their clothing, eyes hazy with animalistic lust, and panting. The chorus to the song echoed in their minds as they both leaned in simultaniously and (finally) shared that deep, passionate kiss they'd been waiting for.

_'I wanna fuck you hard.  
>I wanna feel you deep.<br>I wanna rock your body.  
>I wanna taste your sweet.<br>I wanna fuck you hard.  
>I wanna feel you deep.<br>I wanna - ah ahh!  
>I wanna - ah ahh!'<em>

Kaoru roughly ground his hips into Hikaru's once more, creating that _oh so sweet_ friction they both craved beyond compare. Naughty little pants were escaping Hikaru's lips and entering his brother's mouth. Kaoru particularly liked that.

The younger Hitachiin's hands slipped down to his brother's ass, cupping it fondly. He gave a hard squeeze and Hikaru leaned back into his touches.

Kaoru didn't know which turned him on more. The fact they were grinding, or the fact his older brother was arching into the touches he was giving _elsewhere_.

"Fuck. Me. _Hard_." Hikaru basically screamed as his little brother rubbed harsh circles around his hole through those pesky items of clothing. Kaoru grinned.

"Only if you feel me deep. 'Cause I'm gunna rock your body, make you taste my sweet!"

In a matter of seconds they were both hastily undressing one another until they stood before eachother, clad only in a matching pair of sky-blue boxer breifs.

The only thing ruling both their minds was, 'I wonder how this'll turn out...'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, I'm such a tease! ^^ I don't own the song, Blood On The Dance Floor does :L Third and final chapter coming soon! Hope you enjoyed, read and review :D Poppy :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Did You Just Call Me 'Bitch?

**Sexting Chapter 3**

The twins just stood staring at one another as a gentle breeze beat the leaves above them. Sun beams jealously stole the darkness from between the branches of trees, and the soft buzz of far-off chatter - most likely coming from the school grounds - made for the most perfect senario for the two.

Kaoru couldn't stop himself from branding his brother's neck purple with his eyes. Meanwhile, Hikaru couldn't help but imagine what his little twin would be doing with those long slender fingers in a mere matter of minutes.

There was a thick silence swallowing the air up, and both boys were finding that it was getting harder and _harder_ to breath. But when the lack of oxygen started to take effect on them, they decided to be selfish little fuckers (A/N: teehee) and quite literally steal the air from eachothers lungs. As lips parted and teeth colided and tongues wrestled in a frantic battle for dominance, Kaoru shoved his brother back against the tree, causing the beautiful rustling to turn quick and heavy - much like thier breathing. The beams of light dissapated in seconds, and the quiet roar of the gossiping students turned into a low hum, quickly replaced with labored panting.

It was a feeding frenzy. A feeding frenzy of pure _lust_, _ecstacy_, and _power_. And neither one could get enough...

"Oh Kao! Rock that body!" Hikaru pleaded with as much enthusiasm as he could muster as his lips were ravished once more in a dramaticly passionate kiss. Kaoru began rocking his hips in a rough and tumble sort of rythem against his twin's thigh, ignoring his problem area. Hikaru could do nothing but move his hips against his younger brother's thigh and cry out in the pleasure of what they were doing, but the pain of how it wasn't as he wanted.

Letting all thought of being 'polite' dissapear, Hikaru grabbed his brother's shoulders roughly, staring Kaoru straight in the eyes with his own half-lidded ones, but yet not letting up on the friction their erections held against eachother's thighs.

"Fuck. Me. Hard! You little bitch, let me feel you deep! Rock. My. Body! Let _my _body taste _your_ sweet! Ohh K-Kao, do it _now_ before I decide to _never_ let you _fuck_ me again!"

Hikaru's outburst of impatient lust and fury in the fact it wasn't going anywhere shocked Kaoru. The rythem between them slowed to a halt. The elder twin gave his brother an irritated look of confusion. Kaoru said nothing for a few brief moments before raising an eyebrow at his elder.

"Did you just call me a 'bitch'?" Hikaru visably gulped, squirming beneath his counterpart's intense gaze. He nodded.

A moment later a loud sound echoed throughout the small woodland area. Hikaru stood in the after-shock of his brother's firm slap. Yes that's right - Kaoru _slapped_ Hikaru right across his pretty, little, face.

Hikaru looked up at his twin with tear-glazed eyes, cupping his cheek tenderly.

"Y-you slapped me..." It came out as more of a question than a statement, to which Kaoru only gave a sly grin. Hikaru had never seen his brother so, forceful before. It was a _great_ look for him...

"That's right you little _slut_, I slapped you and I'll slap you _again_, _every_ time you disobey or disrespect me. Understand?" All the elder Hitachiin could do was nod. His erection twitched in his slacks and he couldn't help but think he liked this new side of Kaoru. Before his thoughts consumed him, Kaoru's hand was back in his hair, yanking it back and upward as far as it would allow, making the elder stare eye-to-eye with his twin. "Now," the younger started once more, "I'm gunna make you _scream _what you want, nod yes if you understand." Hikaru nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, thought I'd give you a _quicky _(haha) before the final smut scene ;P AGAIN: I DON'T own Sexting, Blood On The Dance Floor does! Hope I'm not being too much of a tease? Haha, review! Poppy :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Me What You Want

**Sexting Chapter 4: Finale**

"So, shall we get started?" Kaoru prompted another more sharp nod from his twin. By now, Hikaru was so_ desperate_ for release, he didn't care what it took to get there.

When a wet sensation started travelling up the elder's throat, he shivered involuntarily. He could feel the way Kaoru's lips turned upwards on his neck. He let out a shaky breath, waiting in nervous anticipation of what he knew was coming next.

With another rough tug on Hikaru's hair, Kaoru spoke in a mercilous tone of voice against his older twin's ear, "So tell me, my dear brother - what. Do. You. Want. Most?"

"Y-you."

A hard slap on the elder Hitachiin's ass made a loud gasp slip past his rosy lips. "Wrong."

Hikaru didn't have to rack his mind to think of what his little brother wanted to hear, but if each punishment caused his as much (pained) pleasure as the last one, he didn't think he wanted to give the right answer. That slow stinging sensation that travelled across his ass was _almost_ enough to push him over the edge. This whole new side of Kaoru was enough to send him spiralling into a white world of ecstacy.

"You to, f-fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Good boy." This time, Hikaru was rewarded with a firm but not harsh squeeze of both his clothed erection, and ass. The elder twin didn't know which way to arch into. So, instead he just let a lusty moan spill from his mouth and into the warm summer's wind. Loving his brother's reaction, Kaoru almost repeated the action before remembering the task at hand. That sly smirk that Hiakru was getting all-too-familiar with, sat upon Kaoru's face, stealing every heartbeat from his counterpart.

"What else do you want, you little whore?"

"T-to feel you. Deep. Oh, so very, very deep!" Kaoru didn't bother rewarding Hikaru that time, wanting to hear more than that.

"Is that _it_?"

"No! Dear God _no_! I want you to- ah ahh!" Hikaru was cut short by his brother's mouth on his neck once more. "Ah ahh!"

As Kaoru forfilled his previous fantasy of branding his twin's neck all sorts of different shades of peach, burgandy and violet, Hikaru picked up the long lost rythem of rocking into his brother's thigh. Both boys were in Heaven, but knew there was so much more to come. And Kaoru was first to turn things up a notch.

Kaoru's fingers found their was to the hem of Hikaru's boxers, sliding beneath the fabric without hesitation. He let his fingertips linger around his hip bones, totally ignoring the large erection only a touch away. The noises escaping Hikaru were intoxicating. Those little gasps and mewls were driving Kaoru nearly out of his mind. But he had to keep his cool if he wanted to be that sadistic Seme they both wanted- no, _craved_. But all he really wanted was to take his little Hikaru right there and then. Not that a complaint would come from the elder twin. But if he wanted them both to last as long as possible, he needed to keep a calm head. Even if it was getting increasingly hard when he was so close to tossing his brother off.

Just as Kaoru's fingers finally made contact with his twin's painfully hard member, he retracted his hand switching their possitions once more and forcing Hikaru to his knees.

"If you want it so bad, you filthy little slut, then you'd better hurry up and _suck_. Oh, and I suggest that if you don't want it to be painful, you better do a damn good job at slicking me up." Kaoru spoke from experiance. Whenever Hikaru didn't prepair him properly, it would sting really badly. And being the _caring little twin _that he was, he didn't want his new Uke's first time to be too painful.

Peeling off his brother's briefs and letting him step gracefully out off them, Hikaru took Kaoru's erection in hand and planted a few gentle kisses on the head. Kaoru hissed in a labored breath, grabbing his twin's hair for what seemed like the millionth time that day, forcing him to look up.

"No teasing."

Hikaru shrugged and shuffled around a little, trying to find the best possible angle. It wasn't like Hikaru hadn't picked up a few traits at how to give good head from past experiances. He knew what he liked, and just prayed Kaoru would enjoy it as much as he did.

Taking the whole of Kaoru into his hot, pouty mouth, Hikaru swirled his tongue around the head and began to bob his head in a quick and light rythem. As hard as Kaoru tried, he couldn't stop the overflowing sensation of lust from taking over his senses. He entwined his fingers into Hikaru's beautiful ginger locks and rubbed encoraging circles on his scalp. Small moans left his lips, and only egged his counterpart on.

Hikaru ran his tongue along the underside of his brother's erection from base, to tip, making Kaoru shake viciously.

But before Kaoru let Hikaru's name slip past his lips in such an embarrasing manor, he forced his elder's mouth off of him.

"E-enough," the younger twin panted out, looking down on his brother with such a hot expression, Hikaru almost came right then. Kaoru dropped to his knees and cupped Hikaru's face lovingly. He leaned in and slid his tongue into his twin's mouth, tasting himself on impact with the other's tongue. But that didn't put him off. He sucked on his elder's tongue, making said twin groan out in lusty hunger. They just sat like that for a few minutes, before Kaoru started to slip Hikaru's boxers down, Hikaru letting him slide the garment down and off his long, milky legs.

When Kaoru finally had Hikaru lay under him in a comfortable position, he broke off the kiss. Hikaru sent him a slightly confused, but not questioning look. Kaoru grabbed his conterpart's hand slipping three fingers into his mouth. As his tongue danced around the didgets, Hikaru let out a few soft moans. When the younger Hitachiin was finished thoroughly coating his lover's fingers, he pulled them out off his mouth, making a delicious popping sound with his lips as he did.

Kaoru pushed his brother's hand towards his own enterance.

"Prepair yourself."

Hikaru stared up at the identical version of himself with a look of complete shock. Normally Hikaru took _deep_ pleasure in prepairing Kaoru, and expected him to do the same. But not wanting to see what Kaoru held in store for if he disobeyed, he slid his fingers lower, letting them circle his hole a few times. Kaoru shifted back, wanting to take in the _whole_ view .

As the first finger entered Hikaru, he winced a little in discomfort. He had tried it a few times to himself but had never really liked the idea of being on bottom, so therefore never found it a useful skill to be able to do. But never the less, he managed to do a good job, deciding to add both the second _and_ third fingers in at the same time. It was uncomfortable and a little painful, but he didn't let the pain take over as he scissored a couple of times to make sure he was thoroughly prepaired.

Kaoru took ahold of Hikaru's hand and slid the fingers out gently, slowly. The elder brother whimpered slightly at the empty feeling before screaming in complete ecstacy as he felt a wet, slimey sensation in his tight hole. Kaoru bent down farther and let his tongue enter Hikaru a little more, savoring that _sweet_ but sour taste that was just: Hikaru.

Hikaru writhed beneath him, struggling to hold onto what little was left of his composure. He cried out in total bliss when Kaoru hit something inside him that sent pangs of pleasure throughout his entire body.

Taking the hint, Kaoru retracted his tongue and moved his body so that he was back atop of Hikaru. Smirking wickedly, he ground their slick erections together in a random and heavy rythem, making them both cry out. Kaoru stopped suddenly once more, pressing tender and loving kisses to his brother's lips, Hikaru greedily accepting every last one.

"Love me or hate me," Kaoru sung in between kisses.

"But I want _you_ to fuck me!" Hikaru barked, his voice an octave higher than usual.

"Our love is unristricted," the younger continued.

"You know you _love_ to lick this!" Hikaru shouted, licking along his brother's lips in a quick sweep.

"Stronger than the strongest drug you've _ever_ had, mix them all together and _I'd_ still be _twice_ as bad!" The sung to eachother, lips meeting once more in a heated passion.

All thoughts of being a sadistic Seme rushed from Kaoru's thoughts as a frenzy of passionate lust took over instead. Lining up at Hikaru's enterance, Kaoru slowly started to push into the heat that was his brother. His twin. His world.

Hikaru cried out at the sudden intrusion, breaking the kiss for only a second before Kaoru rejoined it, rubbing soothing patterns on his counterpart's hips as he eased all of himself inside.

They both lay there, letting the moments of pain pass and the moments of pleasure take their place. When Hikaru began to shift around in discomfort, Kaoru began to move. He pulled nearly all the way out, and then pushed all of himself back into that tight ring, making them both moan eachother's names.

As Kaoru set a steady and steamy pace, Hikaru began to return his younger twin's thrusts, making for a beautiful picture of tangled limbs, joined bodies and one soul. One passion. And one love. One love shared between two boys that would _never_ be broken.

As both boys began to near their climax, the rythem sped up and each thrust became more heated and desperate than the last. Wrapping his arms farther around his lover's neck, Hikaru screamed out in pleasure, creating the most affectionate yet rushed kiss they had _ever_ shared.

_"Faster_!_ Deeper_!_ Harder_!" Hikaru cooed as best he could as Kaoru did just as his brother asked.

And with that new rythem obtained, it wasn't long before Hikaru came over both their chests and Kaoru, deep inside the former twin.

They lay there, letting minutes fly past as their breathing became steady again and they both retained composure. Kaoru pulled out of Hikaru and cuddled up beside him, kissing his brother's neck sweetly.

"Hmm, we should do that more often..." Kaoru called softly, as the breeze swept his hair across his still slightly flushed face. Hikaru looked down tenderly at his little brother with caring eyes.

"Yeah, agreed."

Their lips rejoined in a beautiful and glorious kiss, making sure that this day was etched carefully into both their memories. Love is a precious thing. Once you've got it, be sure not to let it go. Hikaru and Kaoru obviously knew this already as their lips danced in a mesmorising harmony while the sun beams returned, skipping over their bodies, while the breeze sung gentle melodies to them and the world seemed peaceful once more.

_Sexting, sexting, sexting, sexting..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kyaaaa~! Done! :D Hehe, i hope i did the song (Sexting by Blood On The Dance Floor) justice ^^ And i hope it wasn't (too) corny :L Hope you enjoyed :D Review! Poppy :)**


End file.
